


Pros and cons on going back to school

by JuneInOctober



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Highschool AU, I am shipping trash, M/M, Two chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneInOctober/pseuds/JuneInOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having the best summer of his entire life, Dipper thought that going to school would be a waste, but thoughts can change right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and cons on going back to school

**Author's Note:**

> 2 chaptered Highschool AU, Dipper [13] is a freshman while Wirt [14] is in his sophomore year, A bucket of fluff
> 
> EDIT: I rewrote a bunch of parts to make it more understandable (05/17)

“Can’t believe we’re back in school again.” Dipper whined to his sister Mabel who was fixing her locker for the new school year. She was peeling off glittery stickers and sticking it at the back of her locker door. She even put some pictures of them they took back in Gravity falls, which were held by colourful cat-shaped magnets. 

“I can’t wait to show the class the new sweater I made”. Mabel swiftly turned to face her brother and pointed on the sweater she was wearing. It had a picture of a shooting star made of sequences of different colors assorted in a rainbow style. He didn’t understand why a familiar triangle figure popped-up into his mind, but immediately shook that thought away leaving a shiver on his spine. After that unpleasant memory, Dipper realized that she went back to her locker decorating expedition again which made him mildly irritated. 

“Are you even li-” The bell rang cutting his sentence midway. Oh shoot it’s time already? He thought to himself as he look franticly at his watch. Students began rushing in and out of the hallway trying to navigate their way to their respective classrooms. Luckily, for him, his classroom is just a few steps away from the lockers which is not only convenient but useful too. 

“-never mind, I’ll meet you later at Math class!” 

Mabel already started to run off when he was still saying “later”. Unlike his, her first class is 3 classrooms away from the locker and 2 from his. Which he was fine with since they aren’t in elementary anymore, not that he would admit that he didn’t like it when they got separated classrooms in elementary. They were in high school now, and they knew needed to learn to rely on themselves for the most part of their high school life. Well they will meet again in third period since they both have Math (and AP class) together. 

He headed towards his classroom along with a few kids he doesn’t know and carefully squeezed himself through the doorway. His seat was on the third row at the far end of the classroom, which isn’t to near that he can’t sneak off some doodling or reading but isn’t too far that he won’t be able to comprehend what the teachers were saying. He slid out his chair and took a seat, briefly looking around the classroom taking a mental note of everyone’s faces before taking out his materials from his bag. 

Since this wasn’t Gravity Falls anymore it was an odd feeling that his backpack was _lighter_ and not filled with grappling hooks, matches, and some other stuff that his grunkles gave him. Instead, they were filled with a few textbooks, a filler notebook and a really old pencil case he found lying around his house (inside were 4 different types of pens, a pencil and half of what seemed to be an eraser). He also packed a newly bought journal that his parents gave him for their birthday, that he keeps it at the front pocket of his bag. It was black with a golden spine, hardbound and was supposedly made out of leather (but he was sure it was not). 

Though despite after receiving that he still carried the third journal with him. He loved his own journal and even already written a lot of stuff down, but there was something about journal that gives him a great deal of comfort or maybe because of the paranoia he had developed through the course of the summer, that why he can’t let go of it. 

_“I don’t know why this mundane life feels so surreal when I spent 11 and a half years of my life living it”_

He mumbled to himself. His seatmate must’ve heard him seeing that their head turned toward his direction when he glanced after that. 

Great now you completely exposed yourself for being a weirdo, congrats Dipper! 

He didn’t even bother to look back as he quickly grabbed a textbook and buried himself in it. Trying to remove the dreadful feeling that was quickly starting to bubble up in his stomach as the teacher enters the classroom. ________________________________________ 

_Third Period: Math._

Dipper decided not listen to class all morning. He usually ace his test and do advance studies which made him on top of the class, but that doesn’t make him exempted from getting scolded by the teacher. Since it’s the first week of school he thought they wouldn’t mind at all. 

He was sitting at the second row now, but still at the far side of the classroom so he has a pretty good view of the board. The teacher seems like she lost herself in all those equations that she was trying to explain so he took this as a chance to examine his surroundings. He turned to see what the other students were doing, some were talking and catching up on things they miss during the summer, others were sleeping, and the rest of the class where doing something who knows what. 

Dipper looked for his sister Mabel, who apparently was a row and two columns away from him, which made it pretty hard for them to talk. Mabel was chatting with her old friends, and telling them what they did in summer. With the look on their faces, Dipper immediately knew what Mabel was blabbing about. It was the same look when Dipper told Wendy and her friends that the convenience store they went in was haunted, or when he told grunkle Stan that there was something weird going on in Gravity Falls. It was disbelief, and he hated it. 

Dipper was about to slam his head on his table thinking that this was the year wherein they will be called the hallucinating or the mental twins or whatever ridiculous names their classmates can think of, he was already burying himself in his jacket when he heard laughter from Mabel’s friends which caught him by surprise. 

“You sounded like you had a blast, but zombies? Were so last year ago” One of the girls replied laughing, he didn’t bother to see who. 

Dipper let out a huge sigh of relief thanking that they think that Mabel was just exaggerating it and not thinking that she was some crazy person who did a lot of illegal stuff in summer like getting drugged up to imagine such peculiar things. With that surge of relief, Dipper turned to the window beside him he began to run through all of the things he did from previous summers that will never be compared to his trip to Oregon, and one by one memories from summer started popping up on his head. 

He remembered all the people he met there: Soos, Mcgucket, Tambry, Candy, Grenda, Nate, Thompson, etc –even some enemies like Pacifica, Gideon, Bill Cypher, and Robbie. The thought of them made Dipper irk a bit, but what Dipper remembers the most was Wendy. 

Dipper frowned. What Mabel said was true, he hasn’t gotten over her even if months has passed. Getting rejected by the girl you like is pretty rough, but getting rejected because of age is rougher. They did build a really strong bond after that, especially their kickass rebellion in weirdmaggedon but feelings are feelings and they still linger even if you just want to move on. Which Dipper concludes to suck. Hard. 

The second week of returning home Mabel finds out that he’s not over Wendy which surprisingly disappoints her which contradicts every action she did for him to get to spend some time with Wendy. She suggested that he finds someone new, like it was that easy. For Mabel? Maybe. But for Dipper? A simple no will not cover it. 

So as expected Dipper rejected the idea… _at first._

“…someone new huh…?” Dipper mumbled to himself not paying attention to anything that’s happening around him. He didn’t realize that class was already over til Mabel screamed ‘watcha doing?’ at his ear. He was so startled that he fell off his seat and he frantically look around if anyone saw that, luckily most of them were out except for a few of Mabel’s friends which were now giggling at his state. Nice. 

“Don’t startle me like that, ever, again.” Dipper said while rubbing his ear as his wobbly legs try to stand up. Mabel picked up the books that fell out of the bag which Dipper tried to hold onto when he fell down and placed them back inside. She spotted a familiar shade of maroon but quickly dismisses asking about it, knowing that it’s probably that journal. “Hurry it up, it’s lunch break!” Mabel said with a grin. “Fine” He replied, he puts on his backpack when a red journal with a golden hand with a number three fell from his bag, guessing that Mabel forgot to close it. 

“You still carry it around?” Mabel asked playing clueless as if she didn’t see it earlier, She puts the journal on his bag again and finally closing it 

“Who knows, what might happened here?” Dipper gave his sister a grin, while Mabel replied with a laugh. 

“Well you probably don’t want to lose it here either” She said patting Dipper’s backpack as they both head out of the door. ________________________________________ 

Dipper went to his locker to drop of his books while Mabel went to the cafeteria. Seems like one of the classes only got dismissed now, and a large group of student started passing by. One of the students hit him at the back of his head, accidentally or purposely? He might not know because of the crowd swarming the place. His books apparently fell off. ‘Yes, what a great way to start a year’ he said to himself. Suddenly remembering that he was holding the journal that time, he hurriedly began to search and pick up his books. 

He began to panic when he couldn’t seem to find it. He immediately thought of worse-case scenarios that could be far from believable but after what he’s been through its not even considered a stretch. His face started to heat up from frustration when he felt a slight tap on the top of his head. 

“Is this yours?” A very unfamiliar voice asked him. He looked up and saw his journal and immediately grabbed it, checking if all was still intact. He heard a small sigh of relief he didn’t notice that he hasn’t thank the person yet. 

“Yes, t-thank you!” He stammered, he finally saw the person’s face. It was a tall a bit lanky boy with brown hair that’s shaped up into a point. He was apparently is a year older than him, judging by his ID colour. Dipper began to stare at him, noticing this, the boy cheeks grew a bit pink. He scratched his head and started to look away which snaps Dipper back in reality. 

“Uh, Well I got to go back to class now, hope that you won’t lose that journal again” The boy grinned and made a small wave before turning his back walking away. Dipper grinned to himself as he held the journal around his chest while standing up. 

_“Maybe it won’t be a bad year after all.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m procrastinating on procrastination, got inspired by some fanart and ended up making this. I think they only have a one year age-gap if remember. Review/Faves if you liked it!


End file.
